An argument to remember
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Mork is contacted by Orson who finds out about Mork's marriage is ready to take drastic measures to break up his marriage to Mindy and get send him back to Ork
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything most of this chapter takes place a few weeks after Mork and Mindy's wedding put in mindys pov.

Nothing since that horror when Mork shrunk had made me feel as much pain compaired to what I felt at that moment when Mork slammed the door walking out upset. That night replayed in my head, I had thought I had killed him standing there in my black dress crying Mork emerged from the table cloth. He said that he "hoped he died before me because he couldnt take loosing me twice" his words struck my heart we stood there hysterical clinging to eachother. I had never felt so releived in my entire life to hug someone as i did at that moment, but I blamed myself for his shrinking. He held me that night through my nightmares wiping my tears away it was painful to love Mork so much and realize how bad I must of been messing up his life.

We had gotten into a fight earlier tonight because Orson threated that I was no good for Mork and to get out of his life before he became too human emotionally Orson was furious when he found out that are marriage was real tonight. Mork refused to give me up for anything in the universe causing Orson to zap bolts of lightening at our apartment. I told Mork that he would probably be better off without me in his life and that I was holding him back from being an orkan he asked me if I still loved him. Tears streamed down my face I staired into his eyes for a moment suddenly he bolted out the door telling me it was clear. How could I have made Mork feel so horrible, nothing could ever make me stop loving Mork not even Orson we were like the oxygen mask keeping eachother alive.

My head is spinning it has been almost two hours and Mork has yet to come home I lied in bed crying shaking would I keep breathing if he didn't come back? I could feel the tightness in my chest. The lack of oxygen was only getting worse my vision was blurred I couldn't stop hyperventalating a faint screaming echoed in my head then it all went blank. I awoke a minute later feeling someone pressing my chest my eyes opened there was mork standing there in tears. He said he would never leave my side again we were locked in a tight embrace "I'm sorry Mork nothing could ever make me stop loving you we'll always be together no matter what" We kissed locked in a trance the power of true love was untouchable.

"I have a to tell you something important Min" my eyes met his suddenly a slight wrinkle appeared on morks forhead "Mork your aging! don't tell me you.." more tears ran down my face. He saw I was upset and pulled me tighter "Orson told me our marriage was going to abolished because I was an orkan and he demanded that I go back to ork and never see you again, I ran out of the room because I didn't want you to hear what I going to say. I told Orson that being with you was more important to me than to age backwards and have kids from a shell like an orkan". "He made you more like a human? I'd like to give him a peice of my mind!" I felt even worse mork was loosing the orkan in him. To my suprize he smiled at me "This is a good thing don't be sad now you and I can have kids like normal humans and we wont have to worry about me being in baby diapers 40 years from now we can be together for the rest of our lives".

Deep in my heart I knew Mork was right he had done the right thing, what he needed to do to keep us from being galaxys apart for eternity to him I was more important than being an orkan and that meant a great deal to me. "I love you and I'm proud of you for standing up to Orson you've proven that love is more important and brings more happiness that an emotionless life". "If the sides were reversed would you have done the same for me Min?" His question stunned me "Of course I would of you mean everything to me Mork" we staired into eachothers teary eyes kissing deeply. Our lives had just taken a jurastic change but it would turn out for the better we were together and thats all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Mork pulled me onto the bed pressing his body against me before I could say anything his pants were off and he was inside me the feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt before. The realization hit me this was making love this is how its suppose to be filled with passion and emotion for the first time it felt so right we were lost in eachother. My pulse raced this is true love what I had been trying to find most of my life a pureness that couldn't be broken by anything. About 25 minutes later Mork turned off the lights tears slid down my face realizing he was on the other side of the bed seperated from me by pillows. He wouldn't even look at me his back was turned had I done something wrong? I whispered to him but it was no use he was asleep I shut my eyes.

At 3 am I awoke screaming shaking my face burrowed deeper into the pillow now drenched in my tears that was one of the worst nightmares I've ever had before in my life. I get up to have a glass of warm milk it tastes smooth against the harsh dryness of my throat Mork is still asleep he looks scared himself. Was Orson giving us nightmares? the thought crossed my mind suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me "Does that anwer your question worthless earthling fool?". "You have no right to tamper with my dreams Orson! I'm not going to leave Mork!" he responds making my knees weak. "Be careful or your nightmare might come true my red chair would have fun working its sizzler on you" A fear struck inside me as I remebered that horrifying moment in the attic when I sat in the orkan chair and it tried to fry me.

He wouldn't dare would he? "Do not question the great Orson! you will leave him now or suffer the consequences I gave your marriage a month to dissolve! it is past time" his voice booms. I feel a force trying to knock me down I yell for Mork he speeds through the livingroom when I look back the sound of glass shattering fills my ears my body hits the ground only I see Mork lying unconsious on the ground his leg bleeding. Orkans were suppose to be peaceful but Orson was hurting Mork and I in one of the worst ways, I tried to wake him up but it was no use. Standing mork up I got him back to the bed gently lying him back down rummaging through the door I found some antiseptic and bandaids atleast his wounds were covered. Crawling into bed I moved him close putting my arms around him no nothing could ever make me leave Mork a fear dwelled inside me. I would not sleep until I knew he was okay how could Orson have done such a horrible thing Mork never hurt anybody and here he was out cold his legs but by glass.


End file.
